


Of Sexuality and Commonalities

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Before We Were Us (A Domestic Klance sub-series) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AroAce!Pidge, Demi!Keith, Friendship, Gen, Margarita Monday, Panromantic!Hunk, Pining, Sexuality talk, bi!lance, brief strong language, college aged, domestic AU, underage drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Pidge and Keith explain to Lance what demisexuality, asexuality, and aromanticism mean (to them), and they all learn a few fun facts about the rest of the group!





	Of Sexuality and Commonalities

**Author's Note:**

> So last night I was thinking...When did the group talk about their sexualities? How did they all share this info? And thus this fic was born!

"Hey, Keith, check this out—I found a hilarious joke online," Pidge said, sitting comfortably on the couch, scrolling through Tumblr.

"Lay it on me," Keith replied, prostrate on the floor with his head pillowed on his arm.

"What do you call an aromantic asexual pro archer?"

"What do you call them?"

Pidge flexed her arms and smirked. "An aro ace arrow ace."

"Ha!" Keith barked. "That's a good one. I haven't heard that one before."

"It's great, right?" Pidge said, a wide grin pasted on her face. "Oh, here's another one—why didn't the ace want to be a pirate?"

"I dunno, why?"

Pidge shot him a pair of finger guns, "Because they didn't want the booty!" She cackled. "I love the internet."

"It has its moments, for sure," Keith replied with a matching grin and set of finger guns.

"Finger guns? Mullet, isn't that my thing?" Lance emerged from his bedroom, presumably for a study break before their evening started.

Keith lifted an eyebrow, acknowledging, but ultimately brushing off the gibe. "Hey, man, what's up? How's the studying going?" He asked.

"Not awesomely. Yo, Pidge, think fast!" Lance crossed the room in an instant, leaping onto Pidge's lap.

She shrieked, "Watch the laptop!" And Lance twisted in midair in order to miss it by a hair's breadth. "Oh my god, dude, you are _hyper_ today."

"It's a new week, my good sir! Why shouldn't I be hype?" Lance retorted, poking her glasses. "Besides, you know this is me all the time—I'm either this or asleep." He looked over at Keith and grinned. "Anyway, I prefer the term _enthusiastically charismatic_ rather than hyper."

Keith gave him a small smile and returned his gaze to the ceiling. After a few small speed bumps, the pair had become thicker than thieves, spending most of their time together. This particular evening, the trio was waiting for Hunk to return with dinner ingredients for their weekly "Margarita Monday". They'd soon be eating enchiladas, drinkin' margs, and watching the new episode of Once Upon A Time. (They couldn't get together on Sundays because Pidge had a shift at the library, so they all got together to watch it a day late. It was a good system.)

Lance leaned over Pidge's shoulder to look at her screen. "You're playing a dangerous game, Pidge. You know how many spoilers are on that hellsite," he said, tapping the URL.

Pidge grasped his shirt collar and whispered loudly, " _But the memes_."

Lance nodded in appreciation, then quirked an eyebrow. "Speaking of, what was that arrow-ace-pirate-booty biz you guys were laughing about?"

Keith looked at Pidge with wide eyes, who in turn raised her eyebrows and gave him a glance that said, " _You wanna tell him?_ " He took a deep breath and nodded, steeling himself. He hadn't _completely_ come out to Lance yet, (and really, neither had Pidge, but no one seemed to question her lack of interest in any suitors), and was a little nervous. He'd seen a lot discourse—and even his own family didn't quite understand—so he was a little worried that Lance wouldn't be cool about it. Alternatively, Lance already knew he was gay, so...sometimes that could cause confusion.

"It was an ace joke. Pidge and I are asexual," he said simply.

Lance just blinked at him in confusion, sitting upright. "What, like...plants? Or...no...but...can you not...?...wait, but didn't you date someone before?" He pursed his lips in thought, then suddenly exclaimed, "Wait, but I thought you were gay!"

Pidge lightly smacked him upside the head. "No, not ' _like plants_ ', weirdo." 

"And actually, many plants reproduce sexually, so that argument isn't really valid," Keith added, a smile tugging at his lips. _Well, he could have said something worse, I guess_ , he thought. "And yeah, I've dated before—the two aren't mutually exclusive, dude."

"So...wait...enlighten me, then. What does that _mean_? That you're asexual. I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude—I just legitimately haven't heard that before," Lance said, tucking his long legs under him. "I think the only time I've heard the word is in biology class, but I'm betting that's _not_ what you mean." His expression had softened, a teasing smile now on his face; it calmed Keith's nerves somewhat.

"Well, for me, I guess I'm on the demisexual side? The technical definition is someone who doesn't feel sexual attraction unless they have a strong emotional bond with someone...and for me, it'd be with a guy, because I'm also gay," he gave Lance a shrug and waved his hand absently. "Which you knew. Well, I guess the official term would be homoromantic, but that's a whole other can of worms." He saw Lance motion for him to continue, so he went on. "Pidge, on the other hand, doesn't experience sexual attraction or romantic attraction—she's aromantic and asexual."

Lance looked like he was trying his hardest to grasp this information, and Keith couldn't help but smile a little at that. "The joke Pidge was telling me was an aromantic asexual joke. The nickname for the orientation is aro ace, so...it's punny."

Recognition dawned over Lances face, and he grinned. "Ohhh. Nice! All the memes!" He dabbed for good measure.

"Perks of being ace I suppose. We get all the best puns," Pidge quipped, tapping away at her computer once more. She looked up suddenly and added, "Ooh, and cake."

After moments of furrowing his brow, trying to process everything he'd just learned, Lance spoke up. "So wait, Pidge, you don't want to be in a relationship at all?" He asked. His body had relaxed, and he had gradually stretched himself the length of the couch, legs slung over Pidge's. She looked down at his intruding limbs, then up at him, the back down.

Whacking him on the leg to get him to move (and smirking when he yelped in surprise) she replied, "Honestly I'm happy with you guys as just my friends. You're great—and since I'm not attracted to people romantically or sexually, you guys are all I want."

Lance clasped his hands over his chest and crooned, "AWWW, Pidge _loves_ us!" He grinned wickedly and reached over to ruffle her short brown hair.

"Aw hell, Lance, stop it—I just got it tamed!" Pidge yelled, small pale hands slapping at large tan ones. "Go away, you big beluga!"

Keith sat on the floor, legs crossed, and watched the squabble in front of him. He smiled as yelps were punctuated by Lance yelling " _the secret is out_!" and " _I knew you cared_! He was relieved that Lance finally knew—and he'd taken it in stride! He couldn't remember the last time someone just... _rolled_ with it. He anticipated questions, but that was only to be expected; especially from an inquisitive guy like Lance.

"So what about you?"

Keith looked up in surprise. "What _about_ me?"

"Do you want a relationship?"

Keith's ears flushed pink. He wasn't expecting that. _Wait, like a relationship with...anyone? Or...wait, what am I doing, he's not asking me...is he? Shit, fuck, you're taking too long to answer. Say_ something, _moron!_ "Wha...what do you mean?" He asked eloquently.

"Like in general? If you found someone you really cared about and felt comfortable with, would you want to be with them?" Lance replied, seemingly oblivious to Keith's flustered state.

"O-Oh. I mean, theoretically, I'd love to have a life partner. I want someone to care for and love as well as I can. It's just..." He looked down at his hands, suddenly bashful, "it's complicated."

"Dude, don't worry about it! I was just curious. I'd love to hear more about it if you're ever up to it." He looked over at Pidge, "you too, gremlin." As the news began to sink in, a smile broke on his face. "Well, snap, I guess none of us are straight, then!" Lance replied just as Hunk opened the door. Keith looked at Lance in confusion, waiting for him to clarify.

"Wait, who's not straight?" Hunk asked, arms full with groceries. He shuffled into the kitchen, and Lance got up with a grunt to help him out.

"Us, dude!" Lance exclaimed, grinning and tugging on Hunk's arm. "We got a whole group! Oh my god, Pride this summer is gonna be _epic_."

Keith stood up and stared at them, perplexed. "Wait, wait, wait. Back up. _What?_ " He asked, trying to keep his composure.

Lance looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed for a second, then smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh! Dude!" He laughed. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I'm totally bi, man." He gave Keith a lopsided smile. "Do you not notice how I ogle that hot dude TA we have in English?"

Now that Keith thought about it, he did recall some pointed staring. He had always just assumed Lance was hyper-focusing or something. _Well, you know what they say about assuming..._ Ah, okay," Keith replied, smiling, "I _thought_ I saw some drool the other day."

Pidge let out a loud "HA!" and Lance's mouth flapped open and closed like a fish out of water. Keith winked at him, and saw the faintest of pink rise to the surface of Lance's cheeks. He felt warm, and his smile widened. 

"Hunk, what are you, then? ...I mean," Pidge got up and turned so that she was leaning against the back of the sofa, "okay, that came out wrong. What's your orientation? Lance said we _all_ weren't straight."

Hunk stopped in the middle of putting up a box of cereal and peered over the counter at her. "Oh, I'm panromantic." He gave her a nonchalant shrug and continued putting up the dry goods. 

Pidge shot him a grin and spun around to continue typing. "Bitchin'," she replied.

Keith couldn't believe it. _Lance liked dudes, too???_ He'd only ever seen him flirt with girls, so... _Holy shit,_ he thought, _do I have a_ shot _at this guy?_ A flush crept up his neck as a smile involuntarily came to his lips, and he had to duck his head to keep Lance from seeing. _This makes things a little more interesting,_ Keith thought as he rejoined the conversation, considerably lighter now that he'd shared his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! You all are my heroes. I know everyone's experiences are different, but I hope that I am able to properly represent a majority rather than a few.


End file.
